Make Me Smile
by Fuzzy Ears Fan
Summary: “It has been confirmed that the airline in question belonged to the Suoh group, a prominent business family here in Japan. It has also been confirmed that all souls onboard were lost in the crash.” How could Haruhi ever smile again? ONESHOT


Haruhi Suou was tired, anxious, and happy all at the same time. Tired, because it was well past two in the morning. Anxious because her husband, Tamaki, was leaving tomorrow for a two week business trip. And happy because she was laying with her head on his chest listening to his heart slowing down after a glorious tumble in the sheets.

"I'll be back before you know it, mon amour." He whispered.

She smiled. Yes, in her very logical brain she knew that two weeks was practically no time at all. But still, this was the first time since they had been married that he would be apart from her for more than a day or two.

"_Man, if my high school self could see me now, she would probably throw up."_

"I know, Tamaki. Besides, I'll be plenty busy with the court proceedings."

Tamaki positioned her so that they were looking in each other's eyes.

"That's the spirit! And when I get back you will be done with court and we can do more of this."

Haruhi blushed, but kissed him all the same.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, mon amour!" he replied kissing her again.

The master suite at the Suoh main mansion was trashed. Chairs had been toppled over, vases had been broken, papers, pictures, and other items littered the floor. The bed was in total disarray, and its single occupant was in no better shape than the room she was in. The only thing that remained where it had been was the television, and it was currently broadcasting the top news story of the day. A private airline had crashed.

"It has been confirmed that the airline in question belonged to the Suoh group, a prominent business family here in Japan. It has also been confirmed that all souls onboard were lost in the crash."

Outside the door of the master suite stood five very somber men. Hani, Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru all stood silently outside the door listening to Haruhi's sobbing. They had all heard about the crash, and had all immediately raced to the Suoh house. Every one of them was ignoring the tears running down their cheeks. Disbelief dominated this group.

"Shouldn't someone go in there? Just to let her know that we're all here?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't look at me. She's just clutching her wedding picture and crying." Kyoya answered.

"Poor Haru-chan." Hani whispered.

Everyone could only nod.

Three days later Haruhi did emerge from her room, but that didn't mean that she was alright. She was headed to Tamaki's memorial service, and she knew that this was something she didn't want to face, but that she had to. She walked out of the mansion to find her father and all of her friends waiting for her. She looked at them, but did not stop. She got into the black limo without a word.

Everyone Tamaki was close to said a few words at his service. They talked about the Host Club and all the good times. Haruhi listened, not bothering to brush the tears from her cheeks. She was to speak last, and when she stood up the whole crowd was absolutely silent.

"I am Haruhi Suoh, and Tamaki was my husband." Her voice was rough from all of her crying.

"Tamaki was spontaneous and silly. He was an idiot with the biggest heart you could ever imagine. His life's ambition was to make everyone around him happy, and he did. Especially me. Tamaki made me happier than anyone. He was my first love, the reason I laughed, the reason I got frustrated, and he inspired me to always follow my dreams. I will miss him more than words can possibly describe, but I know that he would not be happy if I never smiled again. So, I will do my best to smile. We all should smile."

The Host Club members and her father enveloped her in a hug, and they all smiled through their tears.

Two months later Haruhi was again reduced to tears in the middle of her bed in the Suoh mansion. The servants being extremely worried about her called all of her friends to come immediately. Of course, they all dropped whatever it was that they were doing and were assembled around her bed in no time. But, now that they were here they had no idea what to say to the poor sobbing girl. Finally, Hikaru could no longer stand it.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?"

They could see her shake her head, but she did not speak.

"You can tell us, whatever it is Haru-chan." Hani said touching her back gently.

"Indeed. We are always here to listen anytime you want to talk." Kyoya put in.

"Yes." Mori said.

"Always." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi finally looked at all of her friends. Her dearest, closest, best friends.

"Nothing is wrong." She whispered.

"Then what's going on?" Hikaru asked.

Then Haruhi did something that shocked them all. She did something that they could not have imagined. She began to laugh.

"Uhh…"

The men all looked from one to the other not knowing what to say at all. Then slowly, they too began to laugh. Soon the whole room was laughing hysterically, and only one of them knew why.

"Why are we laughing at a time like this?" Kyoya finally ventured.

"Because Kyoya, if ever there was a time to laugh, it's now!" Haruhi replied.

"Okay, but why?" Kaoru wondered.

"Because Tamaki's not gone! He's not!"

The men all stopped laughing immediately. Had Haruhi gone crazy in her grief?

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked gently.

"I'm not crazy you guys, so stop looking at me like that. Tamaki's not gone because, well, because I'm pregnant! I'm going to have his baby, and that means that he's still here."

For a full minute the room was deadly quiet, and then a giggle erupted out of Hani. It passed to Kaoru, who passed it to Hikaru, who passed it to Mori, who passed it to Kyoya, who then gave it back to the one who started the laughing in the first place.

"That's fantastic!"

"It's wonderful!"

"I hope it looks just like Tamaki!"

They all fell into bed with Haruhi, laughing about the wonderful news. It seemed that even in death, Tamaki could still make people smile.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! I know it was sad in the middle, but it ended well! I thought of this while listening to Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On," and I just couldn't write it down fast enough. Feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
